Wow!
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Rose has a great voice. Who knew it could cause a kiss? I dont own Vampire Academy of the Characters. Hope you like. R&R. Please.


**This is my first Vampire Academy fanfic.** **I hope you like it, if you don't well don't read it! R&R please. I want at least 5 reviews. This is after Spirit Bound but the Queen is alive! Hope you enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

I was so bored I could just die. I was just laying on my bed, with nothing to do. I looked ay my clock, it read 12:00. I sighed loudly. It's the middle of the day and I have nothing to do. Luckily for me, Lissa's voice came in my head saying "_Rose! Come to my room! Hurry!"_

I jumped out of bed brushed my teeth and hair and put on a pair of flared black jeans, ruffle smocked waist top and a pair of faux suede buckle booties and some beaded drop earrings that when perfect with the shirt, Lissa got them me, as a "I'm so sorry for making you think I was choosing Dimitri's happiness over yours!" gift. I forgave her after that, since she had to go to the mall, in the hard pouring rain, and she got in a fight with a human girl to get them. It was only right to forgive her, ya know?

I hurried to Lissa's room, when I got to her door, I did the "shave and a haircut" knock. The door opened two seconds after I knocked and a smiling Lissa was in the doorway. She just grinned at me for a minute, I figured it was up to me to say hello.

"Hey Lissa."

"I see you're wearing your new stuff!" She hugged me tight and invited me in. Once I was in the room I saw a big box in the middle of the room. It had "UPS" on it. Hmm.

"Uhm. What is that?" I asked and poked the box.

"Well Rose. That is what people call a _box._ It holds stuff or hides stuff so nobody has to look at it. Like-"

"I know it's a freaking box, Lissa." I glared. " I meant what the hell is in it."

She laughed. "It's a…karaoke machine! Help me open it and get it set up!" She held up a box knife for me and got one for her.

"Ok."

After we got the box open, we set up the karaoke machine, it took 50 minutes, of groans, sighs and curse words but we got it working and everything we needed in it to sing. I was excited. I love to sing, even if I don't do it much. Lissa loved to sing too, she would sing in the shower a lot.

"So." She said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You wanna go first?"

Yes! I didn't say it though. "No, no Lissa, its yours. You go first."

She sighed as if what I said bored her. "Rose! I want you to go first. You are a great singer. I havent heard you sing in, like, forever. So go first!"

"Ok." I picked _Freak the freak out_ by Victoria Justice. I loved the song soooo much. I got the mic and not even to seconds of the music started, Christian and Dimitri walked in. Great. Just freaking great. But I didn't chicken out, I am Rose Hathaway, for goodness sake!

Dimitri looked at me and something flashed in his eyes. I think it could have been love, I could be wrong but I don't think I was. When it got to the part where I sing, I blocked out Dimitri and had fun.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware _

_Are you here are you there?_

_Is there something _

_I should know? _

_Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word _

_I said I can't communicate _

_When you wait Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew _

_So what's it gonna be? _

_Tell me, can you hear me? _

_I'm so sick of it! _

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen, never listen. _

_I'm so sick of it! _

_So I'll throw another fit. _

_Never listen, never listen. _

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now _

_Is freak the freak out!_

_(Hey!) Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa _

_Patience running thin, running thin Come again?_

_Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite. _

_Show me what is real _

_If it breaks, does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me? _

_Gotta know, Gotta know. _

_What am I gonna do?_

_Cause I can't get through to you._

_So whats it's gonna be?_

_Tell me, Can you hear me?_

_(Can you hear?) _

_I'm so sick of it!_

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen, never listen. _

_I'm so sick of it! _

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same. _

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now _

_Is freak the freak out! _

_(Hey!) Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa _

_(Hey!) Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa _

_Easy come, easy go_

_(Hey!) Easy come, easy go _

_Can you hear me?_

_I scream your name! _

_It always stays the same. _

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out!_

_(Hey!) Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa _

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa _

_Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. _

_Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. _

_Freak the freak out. Freak the freak out. _

_I scream your name! _

_But you never listen!_

_No, you never listen!_

_But you never listen..._

When I was done the boys were starring wide eyed at me and Lissa was squealing. "Rose! You are so good at singing!"

I smiled "Thanks Liss. That was fun."

"Wow Rose, Lissa's right you're really good at singing." Christian said and smiled.

"Thanks, pyro." I laughed. I looked over at Dimitri, he was looking at me, and I could tell he wanted to talk to me. I sighed and told Lissa I would be right back and left the room with Dimitri right behind me. As soon as the door closed, I asked "What do you want?" Of course I loved to be near him but he hurt my feelings, bad, and he needed punishment.

Suddenly I was up against the wall and Dimitri's body was up against mine. "Rosa…" He growled.

I gigged. Yep, giggled. Me of all people but he was so close and he sounded so hot and he smelled so good, I couldn't help it. And I-

My mind babble was cut off when his lips was crushed against mine.


End file.
